


Cookies

by Khylara



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-19
Updated: 2020-01-19
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:02:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22313713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Khylara/pseuds/Khylara
Relationships: Canton Everett Delaware III/Original Character(s)
Kudos: 2





	Cookies

itle: Cookies  
Fandom: Doctor Who (technically)  
Couple: Canton/John (OMC)  
Rating: PG13 for M/M affection  
Synopsis: John comes home from a bad day at work to a surprise.  
Author's Note: A ficlet from my "M.D. Loves G-Man" universe. I do plan on finishing this eventually...  
Originally posted at [](https://pocky-slash.livejournal.com/profile)[**pocky_slash**](https://pocky-slash.livejournal.com/) 's "rainy day cuddles, cookies and tea fest"  
****

It took every ounce of strength John had to climb the last flight of stairs leading to his apartment; not only was he exhausted from the unexpected double shift he had to pull in the emergency room, but he was soaking wet from the downpour that had started right when he walked out of the hospital and had lasted the entire six block walk home. His feet hurt, his head was killing him and all he wanted to do was crawl into bed and not come out from under the covers for at least two days. Maybe longer.  
  
_I’ve earned that after today,_ he mused as he fumbled in his pocket for his keys. Bad enough that he had been practically guilt-tripped into staying by the head of the department, who had to have known that already he pulled more overtime than three of the more senior staff members put in all together. But add in the fact that he was running behind on his case files thanks to all the extra hours (which also added up to extra paperwork) and the coffee machine in the doctor’s lounge had decided to pick today of all days to break down…  
  
And – worst of all – had had been forced to break his date with Canton.  
  
_It was just the movies,_ he told himself as he finally found the right key and managed to get it into the lock. _It’ll still be out next week. We can go then. And he understood._ He sighed. Yes, Canton had understood – they had been dating for almost a year and a half now and this wasn’t the first time he had cancelled because of work. And Canton himself had done it on more than one occasion.  
  
But he couldn’t help feeling a little guilty, especially when he recalled how disappointed Canton had sounded over the phone.  
  
He had just decided to give him a call, middle of the night be damned, when he walked into his apartment and saw the very person he was thinking about come out of his kitchen. “What are you doing here?” he asked, a little confused. Granted, he and Canton had exchanged keys, but usually they called each other first before stopping by.   
  
“Waiting for you,” Canton said as he wrapped his arms around the other man and pulled him close. He drew away a moment later, kissing his cheek as he did so. “You’re all wet.”  
  
“It’s pouring outside. At least it was.” Kicking off his shoes, John picked them up and put them under the coffee table out of the way. “And you came all the way from the other side of town just to wait in my empty apartment for me?” It was a valid question; Canton’s place was two seven block walks and eight metro stops away.  
  
Canton ducked his head, an embarrassed look crossing his face. “I missed you, M.D.”  
  
The look on John’s face softened as his heart skipped a beat at the sound of Canton’s nickname for him, plastered onto him during their first date. “Missed you, too, G-Man,” he said, using his own nickname for his lover. He took Canton’s hand, about to pull him into another, longer kiss when an unexpected aroma suddenly caught his attention. “What is that smell?”  
  
“Cookies.”  
  
John stared. “Cookies?” he repeated, wanting to make sure he had heard correctly. “You baked me cookies? After I stood you up?”  
  
“You didn’t stand me up. You had to work. I know the difference.” Canton smiled. “And I thought you might need them after the day I’m pretty sure you had. You sounded a little crazed over the phone.”  
  
_God, what did I do to deserve you?_ John thought, his heart aching. It was a thought he had at least twice a day and he still hadn’t come up with an answer. “Have I told you lately how much I love you?”  
  
“Yes, you have. But feel free to tell me again as many times as you like.” He gave John a gentle push toward the bedroom. “Go. Get out of those wet clothes before you catch pneumonia or something. I’ll make you some of that weird tea you like.” He glanced at the clock on the wall. “And I think the Chinese place down the street is still open if you want to order. You should eat something.”  
  
John shook his head. “I ate at the hospital. Right now, all I want is some cookies and you.”  
  
A shy little smile appeared on Canton’s face, the smile that said “Canton” and “home” and “love” every time he saw it. “Make it quick and you’ll get both,” he promised.  
  
John had never changed clothes faster in his entire life.  
  
The cookies were sugar and perfect, still warm from the oven and with just a touch of golden brown along the edges. Snuggling with Canton under the afghan John’s grandmother had made was even better, especially when it was combined with lingering kisses and the strong smell of chamomile thanks to the tea. And with every whispered word, every brush of a kiss, John felt a little bit more of his terrible day drain away into nothing, only to be replaced by everything he had come to cherish in the past year. Everything that said “Canton” to his heart.  
  
They stayed up until nearly three in the morning, eating every single one of the cookies while watching a truly abysmal science fiction movie on channel 11. He knew he’d be paying for it tomorrow with how tired he was going to be, but the lingering taste of sugar on his tongue combined with the solid feel of Canton’s arm around him as he drifted off to sleep made it all worthwhile. The only thing that would make it even more perfect would be all of it lasting forever.  
  
As he was falling asleep, John’s thoughts drifted to the ring box hidden in his sock drawer. Christmas wasn’t all that far away. Maybe by then he’d manage to find the right words, the perfect words that would tell Canton just how much he loved him.


End file.
